What this is not my body
by Jess-G-Potter
Summary: VIZINHOS DEVERIAM SER AMIGOS, CERTO? ERRADO! TOTALMENTE ERRADO! HARRY POTTER E HERMIONE GRANGER PASSAM LONGE DE SEREM VIZINHOS PACÍFICOS. NA VERDADE ELES SE ODEIAM, SE ODEIAM MESMO!
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**A noite finalmente caíra em Londres, às pessoas começavam a voltar para suas casas encerrando mais um ciclo diário. Harry voltava de seu passeio trazendo Sherlock, seu cão da raça beagle na coleira. Levara-o até o parque afim de que ele se aliviasse pelo caminho, mas por algum motivo, o bichinho não o fizera, fazendo com que voltassem mais cedo. As nuvens começavam a tampar o céu e o moreno previu que logo cairia uma chuva. Mais um motivo para voltarem para casa. **

**O moreno acabava de sair em férias. Deixara seu consultório nas mãos de seu sócio. Rony se desdobraria em sua ausência, mas ele também se desdobrara quando o ruivo se ausentara, então agora estavam quites. Sorriu aliviado, agora sim estaria na vida mansa. Aproximava-se do prédio suntuoso quando algumas gotas lhe molharam o rosto. Apressou-se e chegou antes de a chuva desabar.**

**Cumprimentou o porteiro e entrou no elevador. Minutos depois parava em frente ao mesmo prédio, um carro de luxo dirigido por um motorista. Logo depois desceu dele uma estonteante morena. Vestia um casaco preto e botas de salto fino e cano alto. Louie, o porteiro atencioso como sempre fora até a porta e a trouxe debaixo de seu enorme guarda-chuva.**

**- Oh muito obrigada Louie você é um anjo! – agradeceu ela já na portaria elegantemente decorada.**

**- Não me agradeça Srta. Granger, só cumpro o meu dever... – disse corado.**

**- Ah Louie não seja modesto... – disse Hermione e ele riu, ela seguiu até a porta do elevador – Não chegou nada pra mim? **

**- Chegaram sim, esta carta e estas revistas – disse ele lhes entregando em mãos. **

**- Obrigada, aff mais quem será que está segurando este elevador! – falou ela apertando o botão.**

**- Ah o senhor Potter acabou de subir – disse o porteiro saindo novamente para ir buscar outra moradora do lado de fora.**

**- Só podia ser o Potter! – disse erguendo a sobrancelha e desejando não topar com ele quando subisse, seu dia já estava beirando a desordem total. **

**Logo a porta se abriu e ela entrou. Lá dentro olhou a carta e era de sua irmã. O que será que continha o conteúdo. Resolveu para abri-la quando estivesse em casa, deitada em seu sofá e de pernas para o ar. Apenas se deixou folhear as revistas. Elle, Vogue e Runaway. Oh céus, não era eu quem deveria estar na capa da Runaway! Pensou ela.**

**A capa exibia uma bela loira de olhos verdes e cabelos longos. Crystal Banks! **

**- O que essa horrorosa está fazendo aí?! - indagou em voz alta. – Argh! Timothy tem que saber disso! Ah e tem que ter uma ótima explicação pra esse absurdo! – exclamou pegando o celular, digitou os números, e frustrada enfiou o celular dentro da bolsa. Ocupado! **

**A porta do elevador se abriu e ela andou furiosa até o seu apartamento. Resmungando chegou a porta do 205. Pisou com violência sobre o tapete persa que ficava a entrada. E sentiu algo estranho. Um líquido desconhecido e que cheirava mal. Não poderia ser a água da chuva! Realmente não era água da chuva. Respirou fundo e ergueu a sobrancelha. **

**Bufou e girou os calcanhares. Ah! Ela sabia muito bem de onde provinha aquele liquido amarelo fedido. Sherlock havia novamente usado o tapete dela como toalete. Hermione então balançou o pé. Sua bota nova e caríssima fora para o brejo. Indignada, bateu a campainha do apartamento 204.**

**Ela praticamente grudou o dedo na campainha. Escutou uma voz ao longe, e minutos depois a porta se abriu. Hermione quase teve seu coração saindo pela boca. O moreno abrira a porta nervoso, tinha uma toalha azul marinho enrolada na cintura e por julgar os cabelos molhados, ele estaria tomando banho. Suspirou fundo ao ver que se tratava de sua vizinha implicante. Por segundos a morena se pôs a observar o peitoral à mostra. Voltou a si quando ele pigarreou.**

**- Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhorita? – indagou irônico, e não deixando de perceber que a morena contemplava seus dotes físicos.**

**- Deixe suas brincadeirinhas pra quem deseja participar delas Potter!**

**- Então Hermione, o que deseja, além de...**

**- Que pretensão! Olha eu quero que controle mais esse seu animal! Ele urinou novamente no meu tapete, e esse foi presente da minha mãe, é importado do Marrocos! **

**- Hum que interessante a história do seu tapete... Acho que ele precisava disso para se acostumar com outro país não é? Tenho certeza de que agora ele estará habituado a Londres... – comentou rindo.**

**- O que quer? Quer me enlouquecer?! **

**- Bem se eu conseguir... Faça o seguinte, mande o tapete pra lavanderia e me mande a conta, satisfeita?**

**- E enquanto as minhas botas? – indagou nervosa suspendendo a barra do vestido mostrando além das botas suas belas pernas torneadas. Harry também não deixou de apreciá-las.**

**- O que têm elas? Também são do Marrocos?**

**- Não seu idiota! Elas são daqui mesmo, mas custaram uma fortuna!**

**- E daí?**

**- E daí? E daí que vai arcar com as despesas!**

**-Certo... certo Hermione, me mande a conta eu já disse. – disse ele impaciente passando a mão nos cabelos que caíram molhados sobre os olhos.**

**-Ah, mas pode ter certeza de que receberá a conta! E uma péssima noite pra você Potter! – disse Hermione se virando em direção a sua porta.**

**Harry murmurou um "pra você também" e permaneceu na porta. Ele riu quando ela pulou a poça que Sherlock havia deixado. Antes dela entrar ele a chamou.**

**- Hei... – ela parou e o olhou - Ele só estava marcando território, coisa de macho... – explicou provocando-o. Hermione então engoliu tudo o que queria dizer e fechou a porta num estrondo.**

**Encostou-se na porta bufando de raiva. Era impressionante como segundos perto dele se transformavam em infinitas horas de infortúnio. Queria era poder se livrar dele de uma vez por todas. Ninguém merecia um vizinho feito ele, e ainda tinha aquele cachorro! Mas o que ele queria dizer quando comentou aquele: "coisa de macho"?! Talvez fosse muito mais complexo do que imaginara, ele de certo pensou que ela não conhecia Freud. Ele queria mesmo era dizer que ela não tinha um macho dominante, isso sim! Como sempre soltara mais um comentário para provocá-la, parecia ser esse o esporte preferido dele... Dele e do cachorro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Capitulo 1 – Alarme falso. -**

A noite estava mesmo apta para ser chuvosa. Embora Hermione adorasse o barulho gostoso da chuva ela não conseguia dormir, apesar de um pouco cedo para seus padrões, tudo que ela queria era dormir, no entanto não conseguia. Sentia-se ainda com os nervos à flor da pele. Não sabia como Harry tinha tanta facilidade de alterar seu estado de espírito daquele jeito. E ela boba caía nas suas tão facilmente quanto ele a provocava. Revirara na cama diversas vezes. Mas desta vez a figura dele com a toalha envolta na cintura não saía de sua mente. Parecia quando ela era criança e assistia a um filme de terror e ficava remoendo aquilo por um bom tempo. Mas definitivamente "aquilo" que ela vira não era uma cena de filme de terror. Não era mesmo! Gina tinha razão ele é um gato! Mas um gato em pele de cachorro. Pensou ela sorrindo divertida. Se ela não o odiasse e ele fosse tão... Tão... Como seria a palavra ideal? Hum chato! Quem sabe irritante, ou uma mistura das duas coisas, eles não pudessem ter alguma coisa...

- Ai meu Deus eu tô carente! – exclamou ela enfiando um travesseiro no rosto. – É serio se Josh não voltar dessa bendita turnê eu vou pirar! Eu até achei o Potter interessante...

Bufou e deixou-se cair com força na cama de dossel. Para ter pensamentos digamos que não tão antipáticos com Harry significava que a coisa estava ficando fora do normal. Cansou de pensar em "assuntos" idiotas e tentava com todas as forças não pensar em nada. Agora seus olhos estavam pesando e fechavam junto com o tempo lá fora, o sono finalmente chegava fazendo-a adormecer logo. Estava mais do que cansada. O seu dia fora cheio e agitado e quando chegara em casa tivera uma recepção daquelas!

No apartamento ao lado um moreno também tinha dificuldades para dormir. Mas nem de longe eram os mesmos problemas de sua vizinha. Estava começando a se entediar com as férias. Logo as férias as quais ele tanto almejara. Não pudera sair, pois a noite não estava a fim de colaborar. Olhou no relógio e esperava a hora para enfim poder dormir. Ele sabia que hoje teria um treinamento contra incêndio no prédio. Tudo muito bem organizado pelo Sr. Marshall, o síndico. Ele mandara circulares para todos os moradores. Fora mesmo uma pena Sherlock ter destruído o de Hermione. Ele riu com gosto imaginando a cena. Quando o alarme contra incêndios tocasse, ela ficaria histérica. E ele estaria ali prontamente em um local estratégico apenas para rir da cara dela.

Não sabia exatamente desde quando começara a implicar com a vizinha. Moravam próximos há quase dois anos. Mas a implicância fora à primeira vista. Ah! ele na verdade ele sabia sim o motivo de tanta desavença. Ou melhor, quando esta piorara. Fora quando Sherlock era apenas um filhote pronto para descobrir um mundo e... Mastigar!

_- Potter! Eu vou matar esse seu cachorro! – exclamou a morena a beira de um ataque de nervos._

_- Ah, o que foi desta vez sua maluca? – perguntou ele levemente irritado quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Afinal chegara do expediente a pouco e tratar de gatos arredios não fora uma boa experiência._

_- Argh! Deixe esse saco de pulgas bem longe dos meus sapatos, principalmente dos channel! – dizia ela e apontava para o pequeno nas mãos dele - Senão você e o totó aí vão pro olho da rua!_

_- Uau! Esse showzinho todo é por falta dos seus comprimidos para depressão? – perguntou irônico se referindo a uma matéria difamadora que saíra sobre a morena num jornal. Rita Skeeter sempre tinha Hermione como seu alvo preferido. Não havia nada sobre a morena que a outra não soubesse e publicasse._

_- Pare de cinismo! – disse ela estreitando os olhos e ele sorriu como se não acreditasse no que ela havia dito - Hei eu não tomo comprimidos para depressão! Eu não preciso disso..._

_- Quem sabe então você precise de um calmante mais potente, eu posso receitar um pra você, daqueles que..._

_- Nem termine essa frase Potter! Só quero que fique avisado que não me responsabilizo se esse bicho sair voando pela janela qualquer dia desses. – ameaçou ela._

_- Oras! Não ameace uma criatura inocente e indefesa! – disse ele encurralando ela entre as flores decorativas e a porta – É simples, não deixe a porta do seu apartamento aberta, você sempre fica boba quando o cara da tv a cabo aparece? – comentou rindo._

_- Vai pro inferno! – bradou ela._

_- Você vai comigo? – perguntou sarcástico._

_- Falando sério Potter! Eu não quero que seu cachorro destrua mais as minhas coisas, eram meus sapatos favoritos e eu não quero que sua criatura indefesa vá parar no canil!_

_- Nossa que surpresa... Aí dentro tem um coração?_

_- Já chega! Eu não tenho tempo pra discutir com você... Na verdade eu nem quero, você faz muito mal a minha saúde mental!_

O relógio marcava o início das nove horas. Harry sabia que daqui a exatamente 15 minutos o alarme tocaria. Riu mais uma vez, imaginando que veria o caos se instalar por conta da morena. Deixou o controle remoto de lado e andou até a cozinha. Havia uma revista no balcão e Hermione estava na capa desta. Sorriu ao lembrar de quando dissera a Rony que sua vizinha de porta era ela. Nossa! O ruivo ficara empolgadíssimo e quase se mudou para a casa do amigo. Ele só parara quando se encantou por uma loira que também era modelo e amiga de Hermione.

Exatos cinco minutos se passaram enquanto o moreno divagava e olhava para a revista. Por um momento se perdera ali admirando a linda morena naquelas páginas. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava se sentindo atraído por ela? Hermione não era o tipo de mulher que ele costumava sair. Bem, ela era bonita e ele saía com mulheres bonitas, mas como ele mesmo gostava de dizer, todas elas tinham conteúdo, além da bela embalagem.

Sabia que não podia julgar Hermione, pois não a conhecia fora das revistas e nem depois da porta que os separavam. Mas também não queria conhecê-la, muito menos ter um relacionamento com ela. A morena parecia muito mais complicada, e já bastavam as complicações que tinha. Olhou mais uma vez no relógio e em instantes o alarme soaria. Pegou Sherlock e o colocou dentro do quarto. Sabia o quanto o cachorro era sensível a barulhos intensos.

Quando acabara de fechar porta do quarto faltava menos de um minuto para que a balbúrdia se instalasse. Apressou-se, pois queria estar lá fora quando tudo acontecesse. Estava fechando a porta de seu apartamento quando o alarme tocou.

_Uoonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

O barulho era ensurdecedor. Qualquer um que por conseqüente não soubesse do fato teria morrido de susto. E foi o que aconteceu a Hermione. No momento em que soou o alarme, ela abrira os olhos totalmente em pânico. _Um incêndio?! Um incêndio?!_ Pensava sua mente que não queria por nada raciocinar direito. Tudo o que queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Seu lindo apartamento teria de ser abandonado! Bem, mas era melhor do que virar churrasco. Ela então se levantou. O quarto ainda no escuro, fez com que ela trombasse com a poltrona vitoriana.

- Aiii!! Meu Deus não permita que eu morra! Não hoje, não agora! – dizia ela enquanto abria o closet e pegava algumas roupas – Ah mais vocês eu não vou deixar aqui mesmo!

Mais uma olhada no apartamento e estava pronta para sair berrando dali. Alguém tinha que ajudá-la! Quando chegou até a porta lembrou-se que esquecera seu celular e várias outras coisas. Não sabia se devia ir buscá-los. Poderia ser tarde demais! E se o fogo já estivesse tomando conta do prédio? O alarme ainda não parara de tocar e isso a deixava ainda mais apavorada. Ao longe escutava sirenes. Abriu a porta num solavanco e então rapidamente saíra do apartamento.

Abraçada com as suas roupas, Hermione saíra escancarando a porta. Saiu quase que correndo para o corredor. Seus cabelos não estavam de acordo com suas normas para sair em público, eles estavam horrorosos! Adentrou no corredor e todos a sua volta olharam assustados. Algumas senhoras tapavam a boca diante dos trajes da morena. Hermione estava com uma camisola preta de cetim um tanto curta e os jovens ali presentes, basicamente um em especial não tirava os olhos dela. Ela sorriu amarelo visto que era o centro das atenções. Todos estavam calmos demais para que estivesse ocorrendo um incêndio. Olhou novamente em volta e viu a origem das sirenes. Kyle e Rusty, os gêmeos do apartamento ao lado estavam jogando um game de estilo "salve-se quem puder!".

Olhou de soslaio e viu Harry escorado na porta de seu apartamento sorrindo como sempre. Na verdade ele ria. Ele gargalhava! Hermione não sabia se corria de volta para dentro ou se esganava Harry ali mesmo, mas ponderou a ultima alternativa, havia muitas testemunhas. Ela balbuciou um "você me paga!" e ele deu de ombros. A senhora Farrell, viúva que morava do lado de Harry e que era muito simpática com todos veio até ela a fim de sanar sua curiosidade.

- Oh minha querida, não avisaram você do treinamento?

- Treinamento?! – indagou e pôde ver que Harry ria mais – Ah claro! O treinamento! Avisaram-me sim... Essa cena foi pra dar mais "realismo"! – disse ela que sorriu sem perder a pose.

- Está pensando em virar atriz Hermione? – perguntou uma voz que a irritava.

- Quem sabe Potter, mas isso não lhe diz respeito! - Ela então se aproximou dele e o olhou com fúria. - Você com certeza têm algo a ver com isso, não tem?

- Eu? – indagou inocente.

- Você sim! Ah mais eu sabia que tinha algo errado! – exclamou ela e Harry teve de segurar para não rir mais. – Ta se divertindo não é?

- Muito! Tinha que ver sua cara estava tão engraçada! Mas sabe, eu tirei umas fotos do meu celular, Rita Skeeter irá adorar publicá-las...

- Mentiroso! Eu te detesto sabia?!

- Sério? Mas sabe eu não te detesto tanto assim... – comentou ele sem deixar de reparar no decote da camisola dela.

- Vai pentear macaco Potter, me deixe em paz! – disse ela que deu meia volta e entrou no seu apartamento.

- Boa noite querida – Harry disse antes de ela entrar. Ela estava furiosa. Como ele pudera ser tão infantil daquele jeito.

Tão pouco Hermione entrara a fofoca já rolara solta. Noelia Smith começara a destilar o seu veneno assim que ouvira a porta se fechar. Comentava sem parar da "falta" de trajes dela. Um disparate! Uma falta de respeito com as pessoas! Comentou ela com a língua ferrenha. Harry escutava tudo muito atento. Se a morena estivesse ali ela com certeza não deixaria barato. Noelia se arrependeria amargamente dos insultos ao seu caráter. O que tinha demais naquela camisola. Era muito bonita e sensual. E que, diga-se de passagem, realçava o que ela tinha de melhor.

Começara a se arrepender de ter causado tudo aquilo. Se ele não quisesse tanto ver o pânico da vizinha teria avisado sobre o treinamento e ela não seria tão vorazmente criticada. Na verdade a culpa daquilo era totalmente dele e de Sherlock. Não deveria se sentir culpado, mas tinha consciência e ela não o deixava em paz. Pura inveja dessa tal de Noelia, Harry pensou. E quem era ela pra zoar com Hermione? Somente ele poderia fazer isso... Era praticamente sua missão pessoal tirar a morena do sério. Não cabia a uma fofoqueira horrorosa fazer isso!

Aliás, Hermione nem ficou tão transtornada como deveria. Apesar da forma como estava vestida e das roupas que carregava ela pareceu sóbria demais para alguém que julgava que o apartamento estava pegando fogo. Nem num momento desses, ela descia do salto e perdia a pose, pensou ele sorrindo. Foi nesse momento que Harry se deu conta de quão perigosa tinha sido a "brincadeirinha". E se fosse um incêndio de verdade e Hermione não acreditasse no alarme?Ela poderia se machucar! Poderia não acreditar até que fosse tarde demais e o incêndio tivesse chegado até ela.

Mas agora estaria precavida contra este tipo de coisa e ele ficou mais aliviado. Harry até gostava de irritar a morena, mas jamais tinha pensado com tanta clareza sobre as conseqüências disso. Não era o fato de que Noelia despejava seu veneno sobre Hermione que lhe transtornou. A simples idéia de que Hermione poderia ter inclusive se atirado pela janela por causa dos incêndios trouxe uma nova perspectiva. Ele ainda lembrava das pessoas que se jogavam das torres gêmeas em Nova Iorque em 2001, durante o atentado... E não bastaria tanto para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

É. Ele teria de pedir desculpas. Concluiu depois de muito pensar. Mas faria isso depois, com a raiva que ela estava ele até corria risco de vida. E era muito jovem para morrer e muito lindo para ter seu rosto desfigurado! Quem sabe amanha falaria com ela e tentaria ser civilizado. Só esperava que a vontade de implicá-la não superasse a de se desculpar. Logo após o treinamento ter acabado com sucesso, mas com a ilustre aparição de Hermione, Harry entrara em seu apartamento. Tirou Sherlock do quarto e o cachorro saiu abanando o rabo agradecido.

Passou pela sala e viu que o telefone celular tinha uma chamada não atendida. A ligação era de Draco, um dos seus amigos de faculdade. Ele estudara com Harry e Ron, mas abandonou a faculdade para seguir outra carreira. Agora era advogado e possuía um nome muito comentado em seu meio. Será o que ele queria? Ficou então curioso. Há tempos não recebia notícias do amigo. A última que tivera era que estava noivo. Será que havia um convite de casamento a vista, ou seria um convite para a despedida de solteiro? Harry então sorriu e resolveu ligar para o número que estampava o visor de seu celular.

Teclou os números e o telefone chamou. Minutos depois uma voz feminina bastante sensual atendeu a chamada. O moreno pensara ter errado o número, mas não estava correto, talvez fosse à noiva do amigo, concluiu enquanto esperava ser atendido por ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Capítulo 2 – Surpresas... -  
**

Teclou os números e o telefone chamou. Minutos depois uma voz feminina bastante sensual atendeu a chamada. O moreno pensara ter errado o número, mas não, estava correto, talvez fosse à noiva do amigo, concluiu enquanto esperava ser atendido por ele. Nunca mesmo ouvira a voz da moça. A voz era bastante sensual, mas não deixava de ser doce e melodiosa. Conhecia uma voz assim. Mas não poderia ser ela. Não tinha como ser ela! Uma coisa estranha lhe percorreu a mente e o coração. Estava ansioso e incomodado.

Sentou-se em seu sofá e Sherlock deitara ao seu lado. Draco estava demorando muito, no mínimo tinha ligado em uma hora pouco oportuna. Riu pensando nisso. Passou a afagar o pequeno ibeaglle/i que fechava os olhos sonolentos. Segundos depois escutou a voz mansa de Draco.

- Harry?! Que surpresa você me ligar à uma hora dessas...

* * *

Hermione entrara em seu apartamento já havia algumas horas, mas nada do que fizesse ou pensasse deixaria que a raiva que sentia se dissipasse. Ah estava furiosa! Fizera papel de ridícula na frente de todos os moradores daquele andar... E tudo por culpa do Potter! Ai céus nem em toda a sua infância e adolescência não sofrera como naqueles anos em que morava ali. Ele tinha a mentalidade de uma criança, mas ela não era muito diferente, sempre rebatia como tal.

E porque diabos só pensava nele?! Tantas coisas, tantos problemas e ela só conseguia pensar nele. Tinha a loira azeda que roubara sua capa da _RunAway_, e tinha também a carta misteriosa que recebera da irmã, e nem tivera tempo de ler. Também, quase pensou que o prédio estava em chamas, não tinha como mesmo lembrar desta carta. Mas agora que ela sabia ser somente uma "brincadeirinha inocente", e seu coração não mais estava aos pulos de desespero, Hermione então pôde se lembrar da carta.

Levantou-se da cama e fora até a sala onde o envelope branco repousava sobre a revista. Hermione levantou levemente a sobrancelha e pegou-a. Essa era outra que merecia um castigo daqueles! Trapaceou para roubar-lhe a campanha, no mínimo dormira com algum produtor para estampar essa capa! Jogou-se no _puf_ branco enorme que ficava perto do sofá da mesma cor. Colocou a _RunAway _"delicadamente" dentro da lata de lixo. Suspirou fundo, fechou por alguns minutos os olhos castanhos. Assustou-se quando o que via era o vizinho diante de si com aquela toalha. Por Deus! Tinha que esquecer isso. Mas depois, ela precisava relaxar, e nada melhor que uma "visão" como aquela. Ninguém precisava ficar sabendo disso. Nunca mesmo citaria que usou a imagem de Harry só de toalha para relaxar. Gina e Luna com certeza zoariam com ela até o fim da vida de ambas.

Colocou a carta no colo e fez uma massagem com os dedos nas têmporas. Um sorriso sereno surgiu nos lábios bem desenhados da morena. Parecia que estava surtindo efeito. Inspirou o ar devagar o sentido sair sem pressa de seus pulmões. Abriu os olhos e mirou a carta agora em suas mãos. _Será qual é a bomba dessa vez?_ - indagou-se sobre o motivo de mais uma correspondência naquele mês. Será que a mãe já dispensara Alexis, o magnata grego? Alexis era o sexto marido de Ivy Granger. Era grego e possuía bens por todos os ramos existentes no mercado atual, tudo herdado da família, mas ele trabalhava duro para aumentar o patrimônio. Gina comentara que ele em breve estaria empatado com o Bill Gates. Em termos de dinheiro é claro, Alexis Dioros era um moreno estonteante de olhos bem azuis, e alguns anos mais novo que sua mãe. Nem os anos a menos o fazia amar aquém a mulher, chegando às vezes a ser possessivo demais.

Hermione acreditava que sua inconstância no amor fosse fruto da genética. Nunca achara um cara que pudesse preencher de modo significativo a sua vida. Tanto como a sua mãe, que depois de perder o primeiro marido, o pai de Hermione, um espanhol de pele morena e olhos negros, nunca mais se vira diante do amor, exceto quando se casou com Sirius Black e agora com Alexis. Mas o que Ivy julgava ser amor? Apenas um homem rico, bonito e interessante, mas enquanto as outras coisas? Um completo enigma, tanto para as filhas quanto para a própria mulher. Hermione nunca entendera de fato essas coisas sentimentais, na verdade tivera poucos relacionamentos, embora a mídia sempre inventasse um ou outro.

Resolveu deixar tudo isso de lado e partir para o conteúdo misterioso da carta. O que Gina revelava nas linhas bem feitas da folha de papel perfumado? Abriu o envelope cuidadosamente. Colocou-o após abri-lo na mesinha de lado. Estava curiosa por saber por que Gina escrevera mais de uma carta, mesmo depois de terem se falado horas pelo telefone nas últimas semanas. Devia ser pelo loiro gatíssimo que ela estava namorando. Hermione não o conhecia bem, na verdade o vira poucas vezes. Mas sabia o quanto a irmã era romântica, e vivia sonhando com... Casamento?!

Sim, ela lera casamento! Não estava muito difícil de identificar a palavra. Ela vinha em letras garrafais não muito discretas. Gina iria se casar? Mas assim tão depressa? Só o conhecia há sete meses. Bem ela sempre fora mesmo precoce - Pensou a morena rindo - Mas casamento? No mínimo fora influenciada pela mãe, que era icompulsiva/i pelo matrimônio. E na carta dizia que Hermione deveria ser madrinha e que o casório aconteceria dentro de uns meses, sem contar que a festa de noivado seria no dia seguinte, na verdade só dizia isso e nada mais, nem poderia ser chamada de carta, era mais um bilhete!

Até que uma festa seria boa idéia para lhe fazer espairecer. Apostaria que Luna também recebera o mesmo bilhete que ela. E que com certeza de manhã, mas bem cedinho mesmo, Gina estaria batendo em sua porta. Então trataria de dormir, mesmo que isso fosse difícil. Precisava estar bem disposta pela manhã, afinal teria de enfrentar sua maratona diurna. Teria um ensaio de fotos e logo depois teria uma conversinha com Rita Skeeter, e claro seu advogado estaria presente. Depositou a carta no lugar de origem e se levantou com dificuldades do _puf,_ estava muito bom ali, mas certamente sua cama seria mais macia e confortável que o pequeno móvel.

Foi até a minúscula cozinha e pegou um copo de água. Sua garganta estava demasiada seca. Quando passou pelo balcão ouvira a campainha soar gritante. Franziu a testa, não estava a espera de ninguém, muito menos com a chuva que caía lá fora. Será que Gina nem agüentara esperar até amanhã? Caminhou com o copo em mãos e abriu a porta. Erguera a sobrancelha ao ver o vizinho a sua frente. Sherlock estava do seu lado e bastou à morena abrir a porta para que ele entrasse. Ela bufou e o rapaz sorriu sem jeito.

- O que você quer?! – perguntou direta.

- Bem, não vai me convidar pra entrar? Que maneiras Hermione, eu poderia jurar que você ainda sabia ser educada com os vizinhos... – respondeu ele olhando para dentro do apartamento.

- Pelo visto, seu cachorro já se convidou! – exclamou ela fazendo um gesto para que o moreno entrasse. Ele sorriu e o fez, logo Hermione fechou a porta. – Pegue ele antes que destrua alguma coisa daqui...

- Ele não vai fazer isso, fica calma, viemos pedir desculpas...

- O que?! – indagou espantada. Ela fora direta, mas ele batera o recorde – é mais um tipo de brincadeirinha?

- Não... Não é brincadeira, é bastante sério, Sherlock e eu viemos pedir desculpas! – disse ele sentando-se no sofá. Hermione o olhou intrigada. Aí tinha coisa!

- Não precisava, pensei que você soubesse que estou adquirindo imunidade às suas brincadeiras! E não precisava perder seu tempo, nem o meu, porque sei que quando o dia raiar eu já vou ser vítima novamente, então – disse ela se aproximando dele que ainda permanecia sentado – pode ir dando meia volta!

- Fica calma! Você é muito mal-humorada Hermione... Eu sei que seu namorado frutinha está em turnê e...

- Como é?! – indagou irritada.

- Josh Apple, a "maçã" vermelhinha do rock! É seu namorado não é? – perguntou rindo da perplexidade dela.

- Como ousa falar do meu namorado assim?! De onde tirou esse apelido ridículo?! – disse ela andando para perto do balcão da cozinha voltando em seguida – Onde já se viu duvidar da masculinidade de alguém só pelo nome!

- Eu não estou duvidando, mas tem certeza de que essa "maçã" não está bichada? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas negras. Hermione corou profundamente.

- É claro que não! – exclamou ela cruzando os braços em volta de si – Josh é "ótimo" em todos os sentidos da palavra, se é que me entende!

- Está bem, mas não vim aqui pra discutir isso! – disse ele levantando-se – Eu vim aqui mesmo pedir desculpas pela brincadeira exagerada, a parada do incêndio... Eu sei que fui imprudente em brincar desse jeito, e eu prometo que não vou deixar mais o Sherlock comer suas correspondências, muito menos as que dizem respeito a coisas sérias assim. E também não vou colocar em risco o seu corpinho "anoréxico"! Eu prometo! – terminou ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Hermione estava prestes a lhe jogar o vaso de plantas na cabeça.

Ela andou despretensiosa até a cozinha. Colocou o copo em cima do balcão, fora mesmo controlada em não atira-lo na cabeça do vizinho. Apoiou as mãos pequenas nos balcão, respirou fundo diversas vezes. Queria matá-lo! Não seria uma má idéia, não mesmo! Ele bem que merecia morrer de uma forma drástica e bem lenta. Mas não conseguia nem matar uma formiga, quanto mais um homem de 1,90 de altura! Viu então uma faquinha de geléia que repousava sob a mesma. Ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu. Pegou-a e virou-se para ele com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.

- Er... O... O que é isso? – indagou ele vendo a lâmina brilhante na mão dela.

- Uma faca... Não vê? – indagou séria e vendo-o se aproximar uns passos.

- De geléia? Nem tem ponta Hermione! – desdenhou ele.

- Eu sei! Mas o que vale é a intenção! – respondeu ela deixando a faquinha de lado.

- E por acaso sua intenção é me matar?! – indagou rindo e passando por ela – com isso? – terminou pegando novamente a faquinha.

- Não necessariamente! Mas seria ótimo não ter mais a sua "sublime" presença entre nós, eu faria um bem a humanidade!

- Seria presa isso sim, e Rita Skeeter adoraria publicar essa matéria... _Super Top Model que assassinou o próprio vizinho, o lindo Harry Potter, pega 30 anos de prisão!_ Seria uma vergonha Hermione, eu ainda tenho muito que fazer nesse mundo!

- Me atormentar principalmente não é?! – exclamou ela munida agora do pote de geléia de damasco. Harry a vira pegar o pote e provavelmente não hesitaria em jogar nele. Sorriu maroto. Adorava vê-la irritada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Hermione calculando a força e a distância que o pote teria de se submeter até chegar ao seu destino. Estava com muita raiva, parece que nem mesmo "aquela" sua distração a faria se acalmar. Harry estava de costas analisando a cozinha, que por sinal estava impecavelmente limpa. Ela nem deveria comer mesmo, devia passar a água e alface. Ficou a imaginar quando ela iria lhe jogar o pote, e porque não fazer outra "brincadeirinha"? Na verdade passaria um susto na morena, que pensaria duas vezes antes de desejar a morte de alguém...

Virou-se devagar e a viu lançar o pote em sua direção. Pelo ângulo em que ela estava parecia que ele seria atingido em cheio. Mas não fora bem isso que aconteceu. O pote bateu na beirada do armário e espatifou-se na parede. Ela tinha o braço bom, pensou ele antes de simular uma dor terrível e cair no chão.

Hermione que estava do outro lado do balcão o viu desaparecer de vista quando este caiu. Murmurou um, iAi meu Deus!/i, e tapou a boca com as mãos. Será que o havia matado?! Não queria mesmo que isso acontecesse, só queria assustá-lo para que parasse de ser tão implicante! Deu a volta no balcão e o viu estirado no chão. O pavor tomou conta dela quando percebeu que ele não mais gemia e permanecia inconsciente e imóvel. Ela abaixou-se ao lado dele. Tentou sentir o pulso do moreno, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela não conseguira. Viu o vidro estilhaçado no chão. Sentiu-se imensamente apavorada. As lágrimas já ameaçavam brotar de seus olhos amedrontados.

- Ai Meu Deus, eu não queria matá-lo, eu sei que ele é irritante e tudo mais, mas eu não queria mesmo! – lamentava ela enquanto colocava a cabeça dele sobre as mãos apoiando-a em seguida no colo.

Hermione olhava para o alto como se esperasse que Deus falasse com ela. Tirou os cabelos negros dele que lhe cobriam a face, e ela notou uma pequena cicatriz na testa dele. Ficou curiosa por isso, mas não pôde pensar muito no que dera origem àquela marca. Provavelmente fruto de uma "arte" dele. Deveria mesmo ser uma peste quando criança. Seu coração batia depressa pelo pânico de vê-lo com os olhos cerrados. Hermione ficou a procura de alguma marca recente, um corte talvez, algo que provavelmente o fizera estar neste estado. Harry aproveitou que ela estava entretida procurando possíveis sinais e abriu um dos olhos. Até então estava se divertindo, ouvindo-a murmurar. Mas pôde sentir que ela tremia tanto, e que estava apavorada. Ela então levantou a cabeça e ele rapidamente fechara o olho.

– Eu não disse aquilo querendo que acontecesse... Eu prometo se um milagre acontecer que vou ser mais paciente e até tentar apreciar o seu cachorro!

- Promete? – indagou o moreno sorrindo com os olhos fechados.

- Hei! Você não estava inconsciente?! – indagou largando a cabeça dele no chão.

- Aii! Mais cuidado com a minha cabeça! – disse erguendo-se.

- Eu devia mesmo matar você Potter! Como tem coragem? – indagou nervosa levantando-se ligeira. Impulsionou as mãos no chão para isso e não vira o caco de vidro que lhe cortou a mão – Aiii! Que droga! – exclamou olhando para a mão que sangrava. Ligou a torneira e virou-se de costas.

- Me desculpe ok? Eu só queria que você aprendesse a não desejar a morte de alguém... – disse ele levantando-se e olhando de relance para as pernas descobertas dela que estava de camisola. A mesma camisola preta que por um momento tirara sua concentração.

- Ah claro! – murmurou irônica – E não pensou no terror que eu sentiria? Ah claro que não pensou, você não pensa nos outros!

- Se machucou? – indagou ele vendo o sangue escorrer pelo ralo da pia.

- Não, não foi nada! – exclamou ela sentindo que ele a encarava sério. – Eu me cortei com o vidro, e não é nada demais!

- Me deixe ver, posso dar um jeito, onde você guarda o kit de primeiros socorros? – Perguntou ele passando os olhos ao redor. Ela ficou receosa e retraiu a mão quando ele tentou pega-la.

- Não mesmo, você é veterinário... Eu não tenho cara de nenhum bicho que precise de seus cuidados! Agora pode ir embora antes que algo mais me aconteça! – esbravejou ela.

- Está certo, eu vou embora, mas se isso infeccionar sua mão pode cair... – comentou tentando ficar sério.

- Esta historinha não me assusta Potter, você é cômico...

- Eu já vi coisas piores, Hermione. Mas sua mão está bem feia, e se não receber os cuidados ela pode realmente cair, já presenciei isso também, foi horrível ver a mão do pequeno Stuart cair porque ele foi teimoso o bastante para fugir da mãe que queria fazer um curativo, pobre Stuart – lamentou o moreno com o semblante triste e sério.

Ela o olhou aterrorizada. Harry parecia bem sério. È claro que deveria ser mais uma de suas piadas, ou ele era um ótimo ator ou poderia ser parte verdade o fato que narrara. Suspirou e seguiu para dentro da sala e logo sumiu por uma porta dupla branca. O moreno a seguiu com o olhar, parece que tinha conseguido assusta-la. Não esperou muito e a seguiu. Na verdade tinha curiosidade de conhecer a casa dela. Nunca passara da porta e até agora vira a sala e a cozinha. Sua curiosidade então o guiou atrás dela. Mas no fundo estava preocupado, fora por sua culpa que ela se machucara.

Passou pela sala e viu Sherlock arranhando a porta da sacada, no mínimo queria sair para fazer suas necessidades "fisiológicas". O moreno bufara. Será que ele não poderia escolher outra para isso?! Mas tinha que fazer algo antes que o fatídico acontecesse. Então passou pelo sofá e abriu a porta. O cachorrinho então latiu em agradecimento e se embrenhou nas plantas. Harry então dera meia volta e seguiu para onde ouviu os murmúrios da morena. Seguiu então silencioso para o quarto da morena. Assim como a sala ele tinha cores neutras e estava muito bem organizado. Não havia uma só coisa fora do lugar. A cama, porém estava desfeita, mas mesmo assim parecia ter sido desarrumada de propósito.

Havia muitos livros numa estante marfim ao canto do quarto, ao seu lado uma poltrona fechava com chave de ouro o ambiente de leitura. Mas leitura? Não sabia mesmo que ela lia, nunca pensou que modelos soubessem fazer outra coisa além de desfilar. Um pensamento preconceituoso admitia, mas eram o que os tablóides os faziam pensar.

Viu a luz do banheiro acesa e parou na porta. Ela estava de pé diante ao grande espelho modelado em cima da pia de design moderno. O estojo de primeiros socorros estava aberto fazendo uma enorme bagunça. Ela não sabia exatamente o que fazia era notório. Ele sorriu ante a falta de experiência dela. Hermione suspirava frustrada e com dor. Sua mão latejava e a pouco ela tirara o caco de vidro dela. Amaldiçoava Harry mentalmente. Não notara que ele estava parado a porta tamanha era sua indignação. Ele pigarreou e caminhou para junto dela que se assustou deixando a gaze cair dentro da pia.

- Bem, agora é melhor eu cuidar da sua mão antes que ela caía mesmo! – disse ele tomando a mão dela, que no auge da dor nem reclamara. Estava ciente de que não conseguiria mesmo. – Isso vai arder então tente não chorar ok? – indagou passando o remédio no corte. Hermione prendeu a respiração e gemeu pela mão dolorida.

- Deixou seu cachorro sozinho na minha sala?! – indagou tentando não deixar o silêncio se instalar entre os dois, já estava bastante constrangedor ter que segurar suas emoções. Ele não era tão chato quando estava se ocupando em ser prestativo.

- Ele está tomando uma arzinho não se preocupe – respondeu ele colocando a gaze na mãe e atando com o esparadrapo – Prontinho, Srta. Granger! – exclamou ele tirando do bolso um cartão e entregou a ela. – Pra um caso de emergência, caso precise de outro curativo...

Harry virou-se então para sair do cômodo. Ouviu-a bufar e certamente ela não disse coisas agradáveis em seus murmúrios...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo três**

- Olá, Cassandra! – cumprimentou Hermione vendo a garotinha de cabelos negros, se levantar do banco ao qual estava sentada.

Ela olhava atenta para o pequeno cachorro que se divertia cavando próximo a uma árvore.

Cassandra era a filha mais nova de Louis, o porteiro. Filha de um francês e uma mexicana, a menina possuía características belíssimas. Olhos bem azuis, pele morena e cabelos extremamente negros e um sorriso simpático. A garota era companhia quase constante para Hermione, que vez ou outra se sentia solitária. Eram grandes amigas por assim dizer, e se divertiam muito juntas.

- Olá, Hermione! – respondeu a menina admirando a mulher a sua frente. – Não devia estar se arrumando para a festa de noivado da sua irmã?

- Sim eu deveria, mas o noivo teve de resolver uns probleminhas de última hora, e a festa foi adiada, pelo menos vai dar tempo do meu vestido se recuperar dos ajustes a qual foi submetido. - respondeu rindo com a menina - Sozinha no parque? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, estou passeando com Sherlock. Ele precisa se aliviar e esticar as pernas. Foi o Dr. Potter quem disse – explicou Cass.

- Que ótimo, não? – indagou com certa ironia – Fico feliz que se "alivie" em algumas arvorezinhas e não mais no meu tapete marroquino! – acrescentou e a menina riu.

O cachorro então voltara para perto de sua acompanhante. Abanou o rabo longo assim que viu Hermione. Sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a admirá-la assim como a menina segundos antes.

- Acho que ele gosta de você! – disse apontando para o pequeno que coçava a orelha com a pata traseira.

- Você acha? – indagou ela com um meio sorriso.

- Sim, olha só como abanou o rabinho quando a viu...

- No mínimo trama o que irá me aprontar. Conheço bem esse animalzinho, ele é idêntico ao dono. Ambos têm o prazer de me irritar!

- Mamãe disse que vocês dois brigam, feito cão e gato... – comentou a menina sentando-se novamente com Hermione ao seu lado.

- Certamente eu sou a gata... – disse e riu.

- Ela falou também que brigam pra esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Acho que sua mãe está vendo muita novela melodramática. – disse Hermione, Maria a mãe de Cassandra era mexicana e adorava as novelas de seu país. – Ela está muito enganada, tudo que eu quero do Potter é distância! E isso inclui de você também! – terminou olhando para o cachorro.

- Minha tia Yolanda vai vir do México ainda esse mês. Ela ficou encantada com os cartões que mandamos para ela, e adorou a revista que tem você na capa!

- Verdade? – indagou orgulhosa.

- Sim, ela é muito legal, vai gostar dela.

- Aposto que sim, mas o Potter te paga pra ser babá do cachorro dele? – perguntou ela erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ele me paga sim, e muito bem. – disse ela estufando o peito. Qualquer quantia deveria ser ótima para uma menina de 11 anos, pensou Hermione.

- Que bom pelo menos isso. Seria demais se ele fosse um explorador infantil!

- Pode olhar o Sherlock pra mim? Vou comprar sorvete, quer também?

- Não, eu agradeço! Só tomo sorvete light e aposto que aquele não é! – disse ela sorrindo.

- 'Ta, eu volto logo! – disse à Hermione e abaixou-se mirando o animal – Fica aqui Sherlock e se comporta! – falou séria.

A menina então saiu, saltitando, até a banquinha de sorvete que ficava no outro extremo de onde estava; virando assim as costas para Hermione. Ela ainda permanecia sentada de olho no cachorro.

Mas por que estava fazendo isso?

Nem gostava do pulguento!

Virou-se e fitou-o. A coleira estava reluzente e um pouco apertada na concepção de Hermione. Ela então a retirou, assim o cachorro se sentiria melhor e com mais facilidade para respirar. Mas bem que ele precisava de um acessório novo, aquele estava velho e precisando de um lugar adequado: o lixo.

- Que 'ta me olhando? Não me olha assim, não! – murmurou ela e Sherlock subiu no banco, em um salto. – Eu não gosto de você, não mesmo, foi só um favorzinho! – disse Hermione fazendo gestos para que o animal saísse. – Sou mesmo uma maluca, agora já estou conversando com você...

- Hei, moça? O cachorro é seu? – perguntou um homem careca e corpulento. Vestia um uniforme horrendo, de segunda mão; as letras estavam tão apagadas que Hermione não soube identificar de qual órgão ele pertencia.

- Deus me livre, é claro que não! – exclamou a morena – Eu odeio esse cachorro, ele vive me perseguindo!

- Pode levá-lo, Hunter! – berrou o homem cuspindo no gramado.

Hermione fizera uma cara de nojo ante ao ato, franzindo o nariz em total desagrado. Levantou-se, e somente uma coisa torturava-a em sua mente. "Pra onde levariam Sherlock?" A morena se recompôs da cena de asco e voltou-se para o homem, exasperada.

- Levar? Espera aí, pra onde?

- Oras, pro canil...

_Canil..._

Até que não seria uma má idéia. O cachorro vivia tirando uma com sua cara, aprontando várias e terríveis coisas, assim como o dono. Seria um castigo bem merecido aos dois. Sem contar que seus sapatos, tapetes e memorandos agradeceriam a folguinha. Olhou para a direção onde Cassandra estava. A menina comprara o sorvete, mas se deteve numa conversa com outra garota.

Após outra olhada minuciosa, Hermione pronunciou-se.

- Podem levá-lo...

O homem chamado Hunter, pegou Sherlock de surpresa. O cachorrinho emitiu ruídos abafados pela coleira mais apertada ainda que o sujeito lhe colocara a força. Ele se agitou ainda mais, balançando seu corpo para os lados. Latiu, mas o barulho intenso do parque e do trânsito suprimiu-o quase por completo. Os olhinhos castanhos dele brilhavam pedindo socorro.

Hermione podia jurar que já vira aquele olhar antes, mas quisera logo tirar aquela imagem de seu pensamento, balançando a cabeça. Ficou parada, apenas observando os homens levarem-no. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela se sentou novamente.

- Ai meu Deus o que fiz? – indagou-se num sussurro, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos soltos. – Se bem que o Potter merece... Quem mandou se fingir de morto pra me assustar! Mas o cachorro dessa vez não teve culpa. – falava em tom muito baixo. Achariam-na louca conversando com um cachorro, mas muito mais conversando sozinha. – Mas só uma noite no canil, não vai fazer mal a ninguém... Ou vai?

Cassandra terminara sua conversa e assim como saiu, voltara. Saltitando e cantarolando uma música em espanhol. Hermione suspirou fundo. Nem pensou no que diria a ela! Muito menos no que a menina diria à Harry!

Ai céus, Harry!

Ao pensar nele de fato, em como o veterinário se sentiria quando soubesse, a fizera arregalar os olhos de pânico. A menina avistou a mulher sentada sozinha e passou a andar depressa.

- Mione?! Cadê o Sherlock?! – perguntou a beira do desespero.

- Sherlock? – indagou de susto, mas tentava parecer normal. – Eu não sei, estava olhando você e quando me virei ele não estava mais aqui!

- Ai minha virgem santa! – exclamou a menina olhando para os lados, aflita. – O Dr. Potter vai buscá-lo daqui a pouco, o que eu faço?

- Vai ver ele voltou pra casa. Eu vou procurá-lo por lá... Mando seu pai aqui qualquer coisa... – disse querendo sair o mais depressa possível. Realmente não queria topar com Harry. Ele a mataria. Sim ele faria isso!

Minutos se passaram. As horas também. Mas nenhum sinal de Sherlock. Cassandra permanecia sentada, a espera de um milagre. Nunca mais iria poder passear com o cachorrinho e nunca mais o Dr. Potter confiaria nela! Chorava em silêncio. Hermione não voltara então ele não estava em casa.

Mas será onde ele estava?

Sherlock nunca fizera algo semelhante.

A tarde passou num piscar de olhos. Cass olhou para seu relógio de pulso, - presente de Harry, - e estava quase na hora marcada para que ele viesse buscar o bichinho. A aflição a dominava mais e mais a cada momento.

Seu coração palpitou quando avistou Harry de longe, ele caminhava feliz e sorrindo com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

- Desculpe a demora Cass, foi um caso sério na clínica, um parto bastante complicado, mas todos estão bem agora... – disse ele encontrando a menina chorosa. – O que houve? – perguntou colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro franzino da menina.

- Dr. Potter... – falou com a voz embargada. – Jura que não irá se zangar comigo!

- Está me assustando, o que aconteceu? Cadê o Sherlock?

- Me perdoe, por favor... mas... mas eu o perdi! – disse e irrompeu em lágrimas enquanto segurava a coleira do cachorro.

- O perdeu? Como?! – indagou sentindo um solavanco no peito.

- Eu o trouxe como sempre. Ele foi se aliviar na árvore que mais gosta, correu atrás de uns gatos, enfim estava feliz da vida! Então eu encontrei a Mione, e tava conversando com ela. Depois fui tomar sorvete, quando voltei, ele não estava mais aqui! – explicou para novamente descer-lhe lágrimas dos olhos – Estou esperando ele voltar...

- Você... – pausou e respirou fundo. - Você disse que conversou com Hermione? – perguntou intrigado.

- Disse. Perdoa-me eu não queria que ele sumisse!

- Tudo bem Cass, você não teve culpa. Eu vou procurar por ele.

Que droga mais isso! Pensou ele.

Hermione sim tinha motivos para que Sherlock sumisse. Mas o que aquela desmiolada tinha feito?! Suspirou fechando os olhos e passando as mãos nos cabelos negros rebeldes.

– Vem, vamos pra casa, vou ter uma conversa com Hermione... – acrescentou quando abriu os olhos e num salto levantou-se.

- Vai brigar com ela? – perguntou a menina seguindo ao lado dele.

- Não. Só vou fazer umas perguntinhas a ela. Algo me diz que Hermione sabe o paradeiro do Sherlock! – disse sério. Tentava a todo custo manter a calma para não assustar a menina.

- Ela não faria mal a ele. Hermione gosta do Sherlock e o Sherlock gosta dela! – explicou fungando.

- Desculpe pequena, mas acho que somente ele gosta dela, e eu realmente não sei por quê!

- Eu vou rezar pra você achar ele logo. Está ficando escuro e frio, e ele tem que comer... – lamentou a menina, preocupada.

- Obrigado pela preocupação. Você sim gosta dele, tenho certeza de que o encontrarei hoje mesmo!

Harry deixou Cassandra com Louis. O pai tentava consolar a filha de todas as maneiras. Ah! Mas a conversa que teria com Hermione, tinha que ser de todo esclarecedora.

O moreno despediu-se dos dois, garantindo que encontraria o cachorro. Entrou no elevador. Sentia a raiva crescer dentro de si de forma assustadora. Era um ato inconseqüente da parte dele sempre que fazia brincadeiras com ela, mas aquilo já era demais.

Ele adentrou no corredor a passos firmes. Passou pela outra vizinha e nem a cumprimentara. Justo ele, sempre tão atencioso. A mulher deu de ombros e entrou no elevador, agora vazio, a não ser por si mesma. Harry andou, e parou em frente à porta do apartamento de Hermione. Fizera realmente um estardalhaço. Batia a campanhia e ao mesmo tempo esmurrava a porta.

- Onde está o meu cachorro?! – perguntou Harry, furioso, quando a vizinha abrira a porta.

- Depois a mal-educada sou eu! – reclamou.

- Não estou com paciência, Granger. Onde está o meu cachorro?!

- E porque eu deveria saber, ele é seu, oras! – disse e fez menção de fechar a porta. Harry então se antecipou ao gesto e se interpôs entre a porta.

- Sei que esteve no parque mais cedo... – insinuou ele.

- O que tem isso a ver? Milhares de pessoas passam por lá, e daí?

- E daí? – indagou aumentando o tom de voz, assustando, a qual fizera recuar um passo. - Sherlock sumiu... Cass está inconsolável, achando que a culpa é dela, e eu? Eu estou desesperado! Quer mais?

- Por causa de um cachorro? Poupe-me! – desdenhou "fria".

- Sherlock é muito mais que um cachorro. É meu mais fiel companheiro. Aquele que demonstra afeto sem querer grandes coisas em troca. – dizia ele e Hermione sentia vontade de fechar a porta e ir para seu quarto chorar. Há muito dissera coisas parecidas à mãe. Entretanto se mantinha firme e encarava-o engolindo o choro que teimava em esquentar-lhe a garganta. – Está certo que você me odeia, dei motivos suficientes pra isso, mas não deveria descontar tudo nele!

- Você já... Já me veio com esse discurso, Potter!

- E pelo visto não funcionou. Cadê ele, Hermione? – insistiu o moreno angustiado.

- Eu já disse que eu não sei, não insista! – comentou acreditando em sua própria mentira.

- Se você estiver mentindo pra mim vai pagar caro! – ameaçou ele.

- Não mais do que você, já que está aqui... – falou engolindo em seco, e entrou no apartamento. Pegou uma folha de papel que estava perto da mesa. Os instantes ali dentro seriam suficientes para recompor-se de tudo que sentia, e dos olhos penetrantes de Harry. –... Aqui estão as cifras dos prejuízos que seu cachorro me causou!

- Você é mesmo cruel. Eu perdi meu melhor amigo e você age assim friamente? – indagou indignado. Olhou para o papel e o amassou dentro do bolso do jeans.

- Não é da minha conta... – murmurou ela desviando os olhos que estavam marejados.

- É claro que não! – disse desgostoso contraindo o maxilar. – Vou encontrá-lo sozinho, obrigado por "nada"! Ah, e vai ter seus prejuízos ressarcidos e eu espero ter meu cachorro de volta! Boa noite, coração de pedra!

A seriedade dele a incomodava. A preocupação também. Nunca tinha o visto assim. Sempre era tão risonho e divertido. Admitiu que preferia vê-lo assim, - risonho, - mesmo que o motivo fosse ela. Fechou a porta minutos depois que ele bateu a do seu apartamento. Não mais controlou o choro. Suas lágrimas já sabiam o caminho a percorrer. Hermione encostou-se na porta e fechou os olhos. Sabia o que Harry sentia.

Passara por isso na infância. Também perdera um amigo e pra sempre...

Sentou-se no sofá e encolheu as pernas juntando-as com os braços. Era sempre tão triste lembrar. Tentou apagar, desde o adeus às lembranças, mas agora tudo vinha com força. Fechou os olhos e pode vislumbrar um pequeno embrulho nas mãos firmes do pai. Um valioso presente, que lhe fora tirado sem permissão. Abriu os olhos, já vermelhos. Suspirou.

Pegou o telefone e engoliu de vez o choro. Não era uma coração de pedra como Harry acusara. Se Sherlock não a fizesse ter recordações tão dolorosas, ela não se manteria tão afastada da alegria que ele trazia. Tinha vontade às vezes de tocar no pelo liso. E de lhe coçar a barriga. Mas prometera a si mesma que não amaria outro. Por isso aquela casca impenetrável.

Com o telefone em mãos, teclou um número. Um atrás do outro, rapidamente. Minutos depois uma voz ofegante atendera.

- Luna?

"_Hermione? Oi! Estava fazendo abdominais... desculpe a demora... Ah, eu soube da Gina!_" - exclamou a loira. Apesar da malhação, Luna até tinha um ótimo fôlego.

- Não é por isso que estou te ligando! – disse chorosa.

"_Não? Ah então 'ta, eu achei que fosse. Que iria me dizer que não concorda e muito mais_".

- Eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra pensar na Gina, nem nesse casamento! E também não é o Josh se ele seria o próximo tópico!

"_Nossa! A coisa é séria?" _

- Luna, eu sou um monstro desprezível!

"_Hermione, você bebeu?"_ – indagou Luna quando Hermione soluçou devido ao pranto.

- Mas é claro que não! Você sabe que eu não costumo encher a cara! – ralhou a morena.

"_Certo então me conte...  
_

- Eu mandei Sherlock, o cachorro do Potter pro canil!

"_Você o que?"_

- Ah! Você me ouviu bem! – exclamou ela.

"_Meu Deus, Hermione você é doida? Como ele reagiu?"_

- Como você acha que ele reagiu?! – perguntou sarcástica e ferozmente.

"_É, eu imagino. Eu também não gostaria se mandassem meu bichinho de estimação pro canil, seria como mandar uma criança que usufruiu de um lar feliz para um orfanato."_

- Ah obrigada Luna, me sinto melhor e menos culpada, agora!

"_Desculpe, mas o que queria que eu dissesse?"_

- Que vai estar na portaria do seu prédio em cinco minutos e me ajudar a recuperar o Sherlock.

"_Ah, tudo bem, já desço... _" – se prontificou a loira. Há muito precisava de uma aventura!

(...)

- Então, você não me disse o que vamos fazer. – comentou Luna estacionando o carro em frente ao Canil Municipal.

- Você fica aqui no carro, se eu não voltar em 20 minutos com o cachorro, você entra! – explicou Hermione saindo do carro.

- Vai roubá-lo?

- Não, mas se for preciso, sim. Eu não tenho escolha! – disse respirando fundo.

Levava consigo a coleira de Sherlock, que pegara pouco antes de sair com Cassandra. Harry tinha razão, a menina estava inconsolável e isso partira ainda mais o coração de Hermione fazendo-a persistir na tentativa de recuperar o cachorrinho.

- 'Ta... Só espero que isso não saia nos jornais amanhã... Boa sorte! – sorriu à loira.

- Obrigada!

Hermione então caminhou rapidamente até a porta descascada do lugar. Coitadinho de Sherlock!

Aquele lugar era horripilante, até para um cachorrinho desobediente e arteiro como ele. Entrou e vira o atendente que permanecia revirando os olhos de tédio.

Perfeito!

O rapazote não deveria ter mais que dezoito anos, e ninguém com essa idade resistiria ao seu poder impactante. Respirou fundo e caminhou sorrindo. Não era por Harry que fazia aquilo, era por Sherlock e Cassandra, mais por ela do que pelo animal.

Entrara numa enrascada, isso sim! Suspirou fundo mais uma vez, precisava de coragem. O garoto tinha o rosto repleto de espinhas e Hermione poderia jurar mesmo a certa distância que ele usava aparelho ortodôntico. Uma combinação bastante vista entre os adolescentes.

- Boa noite... – cumprimentou Hermione, parando apenas para ler o crachá de inscrição na roupa do rapaz. –... Carl!

- Minha nossa! – sobressaltou-se quase caindo da cadeira em que estava sentado. – Eu devo ter morrido...

- Não, não morreu! Pelo menos ainda não! – disse sorrindo mais.

- Você... Vo-você... É mesmo, Hermione Granger?! – gaguejou.

- A própria, em carne e osso. – respondeu simpática.

- Ah, meu Deus! – sorriu ele incrédulo. Via a mulher dos seus sonhos bem diante de seus olhos e não poderia acreditar tamanha sorte. – Nossa... Ninguém vai crer nisso! Sabe, agora eu acho mesmo uma injustiça você ter levado o segundo lugar, com certeza você é mais sexy que Crystal Baker!

- Obrigada, você é tão gentil. – agradeceu ela piscando para o garoto. – Sabe Carl, hoje ocorreu um tremendo mal entendido com uns amigos meus.

- Ah é? – indagou nervoso.

Esfregava as mãos que suavam. Hermione mexia de vez em quando nos cabelos que emanavam uma essência de canela, a qual encantava mais em mais ao rapaz. Debruçou-se sobre o balcão e o garoto não desgrudava os olhos de seu decote insinuativo.

- Sim... Bem é que um amigo meu, teve que deixar o cachorro dele com uma garotinha esta tarde no parque, e foi aí que aconteceu o terrível engano!

- Hum... Entendo, Srta. Granger.

- Oh, não! Chame-me de Hermione, por favor. Mas voltando ao caso. O que aconteceu é que trouxeram o beagle pra cá, confundiram-no com um cão de rua! A garotinha a qual cuida dele, está em prantos e o meu amigo? Minha nossa... – fez-se um ar totalmente teatral –... Não queira vê-lo, Carl! Está deprimente.

- Que pena, mas você disse beagle, certo?

- Isso! – disse ela abrindo a bolsa, esperançosa. – O nome dele é: Sherlock, ele é muito fofo, e tem olhinhos tão bonitinhos e castanhos! – acrescentou tirando a coleira da bolsa mostrando a ele a inscrição. – Por acaso não teria nenhum beagle, lá dentro?

- Por acaso sim, mas ele já está pronto para a adoção, esperamos o dia todo e ninguém o reclamou!

- O que?! – empalidecera de modo súbito.

- Isso mesmo, Her-Hermione. Eu sinto muito... – falou ainda gaguejando.

- Mas ele ainda está aí, não é?

- Sim, amanhã de manhã irão levá-lo para um local adequado. – explicou o rapaz.

- Não podem fazer isso! – protestou a morena – Ele já tem um "local adequado" e um dono também, e por sinal o ama muito e vai me matar se eu não levar esse cachorro de volta! Pelo amor de Deus Carl, tem que me devolve-lo! – exclamou ela que havia agarrado a gola do uniforme do rapaz, pressionando seus dedos fortemente na roupa dele.

- Eu não posso... – murmurou Carl enquanto ela o soltava.

- Hermione? Ah, aí está você! – disse Luna adentrando no local.

- Oh, Céus! Hoje é mesmo meu plantão de sorte! – exclamou ele sorrindo bobo ao ver a bela loira.

- Então cadê o cachorro? – perguntou ela.

- Luna eu disse 20 minutos, não se passou 20 minutos! – disse ela chegando mais perto da amiga e afastando-se do balcão.

- Eu não agüentei esperar!

- Certo... – murmurou olhando para o garoto, que continuava a babar por elas. - Ele é nosso fã pelo visto, então vê se me ajuda, o cachorro vai pra adoção! – sussurrou a morena. Luna assentiu, e as duas voltaram mais para perto do balcão. – Acho que conhece a minha amiga, não é?

- Sim... Luna Lovegood! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

- Olá... – Luna cumprimentou entrando no jogo. – Rapaz, precisamos do cachorro!

- Eu já disse que não posso fazer nada! Desculpem-me, eu posso ser demitido por isso!

- E vai deixar um pobre ser indefeso ser afastado de seu lar e de seu dono? E deixará uma garotinha carregar uma culpa que nem é dela?! – indagou Hermione dramática.

- Isso... Como é mesmo seu nome? – perguntou Luna.

- É... Carl. – respondeu sem jeito.

- Então, Carl, não vá você carregar essa culpa também, nos entregue o cachorrinho, sim? – pediu sorrindo de forma arrasadora. O rapaz sem dizer nada entrou pela porta azul claro com as pernas bambas.

Minutos depois as duas saíam com Sherlock nos braços. Hermione sentia-se aliviada por tê-lo consigo. Juraram de pés juntos que o rapaz não seria demitido. E depois de muito esforço e alguns autógrafos e fotos, ele concordou em dar o cachorro a elas. Agora o difícil seria entregá-lo ao dono. Contaria a verdade a Harry. Toda ela! Começando por ensinar a ele que ela não tinha o coração tão duro quanto ele pensara.

Não demoraram, e ambas chegaram à porta do prédio. Antes passaram numa loja de animais e Hermione comprara uma bela coleira que tinha uma plaquinha de identificação para Sherlock. Talvez o mimo apaziguasse os ânimos de Harry.

Luna passaria a noite com Hermione, ela queria dar um apoio emocional para a amiga caso precisasse.

(...)

- Que Deus me ajude, tomara que ele não esteja tão bravo... – sussurrou ela ao cachorrinho antes de colocá-lo no chão e bater a campainha. Minutos depois Harry abriu a porta. O moreno levava o telefone ao ouvido e murmurou algo para a outra pessoa do outro lado da linha, desligando-o em seguida. – Olá! – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Hermione? – indagou surpreso – O que faz... ?

- Vim devolver seu cachorro, e antes que me atire mil pedras, eu posso explicar tudinho! – falou a morena num fôlego só.

Harry então depositou seu olhar para o cãozinho ao lado da modelo. Sherlock estava impecavelmente sentado e comportado ao lado dela. O moreno notou também uma coleira diferente no pescoço do amigo.

- É bom mesmo que se explique! – falou ele sério e a morena entrou seguida pelo cão. Harry fechou a porta e virou-se para o animal. Agachou-se fazendo carinho em seu pescoço – Vem cá garoto... Você está bem? Parece-me bem... – Admitiu após uma breve analisada. – Aposto que está com fome. Eu vou colocar comida pra ele e quero ouvir sua explicação!

- É claro... – murmurou sem graça.

Hermione se pôs a olhar o cômodo enquanto o moreno abastecia a vasilha de comida para Sherlock. Em cada canto havia uma particularidade. Um detalhe diferente. Sem sombra de dúvidas era muito diferente de seu apartamento.

As paredes ali eram brancas e se destacavam nelas diversas gravuras de fotógrafos famosos. A maioria delas em preto e branco. E a maioria delas também estampando as misérias do mundo. A sala contava ainda com um sofá grande de cinco lugares. O tom era o mais neutro possível, um marrom forte e outro escuro.

Outra diferença entre eles, o sofá de Harry não continha as inúmeras almofadas que tinha em sua casa. Um tapete de sisal cobria o chão de piso reluzente. Num canto perto da sacada, havia uma caminha que acolhia Sherlock pelas noites. E não havia nada de neutro nela. As cores eram berrantes e até cansavam os olhos.

Em frente ao sofá numa estante, havia uma imponente TV de plasma, com sistema Home Theather. Pelo menos a aparelhagem de som era legal, pensou Hermione.

As cortinas vermelhas que cobriam a porta dupla que dava à sacada coloriam a sala e quebravam o monótono branco das paredes. A mesa de madeira era redonda e as quatro pernas pareciam amarradas por cipós. As cadeiras todas elas eram da mesma cor e continham o mesmo detalhe da mesa.

No canto oposto, o computador moderno descansava em cima da escrivaninha de madeira escura, assim como todos os outros móveis. A proteção de tela não poderia ser outra coisa além de animais, provavelmente os que ele tratara na clínica que possuía.

Quebrando a organização do lugar, os brinquedinhos de Sherlock estavam espalhados até se perder de vista ou debaixo de um móvel, ou em outro cômodo. Além dos enormes e grossos livros de veterinária que ficavam jogados em cima da mesinha.

Finalizando a inspeção, Hermione pôde ver uma mesinha da qual servia de depósito. Harry deixava tudo por lá. Chaves, telefone celular e o casaco. Embaixo desta os sapatos jaziam esquecidos. Ele deveria gostar de andar descalço.

- Pronto, pode começar. Estou ouvindo! – falou ele cruzando os braços. Sentou-se no sofá marrom e fez sinal para que ela também se sentasse.

- Olha... Eu não planejei tudo isso. Sei que tudo indica que sim, mas não fui eu. Foi digamos que um golpe de sorte! – explicou ela já assentada. Hermione sentou-se na ponta do sofá, enquanto Harry ficara com a outra.

- O que exatamente fora um golpe de sorte?

- Os caras do controle de animais...

- Então ele foi mesmo para um canil? – perguntou ríspido e Hermione assentiu, fracamente. – Deixou meu cachorro ir parar no canil?!

- Sim? – saíra mais como uma pergunta do que uma resposta. – Mas não era exatamente um canil, era um abrigo de animais. – Harry então a olhou feio e ameaçador. – 'Ta, eu admito. Foi minha culpa, eu queria me vingar de você. Queria que sofresse um pouquinho, mas acho que o tiro saiu pela culatra! Só peço que me desculpe!

- Acha tão fácil assim vir aqui e simplesmente me pedir desculpas? Eu fiquei maluco, liguei para praticamente todos os canis e clinicas de Londres! Sabe quantos canis e clínicas, Londres tem? – indagou ameaçador.

- Não eu não sei! Já pedi desculpas, admiti meu erro, o que mais quer que eu faça?!

- Não sabe o que passei hoje, sua destrambelhada! – exclamou ele e Hermione franziu o cenho ofendida.

- Nem precisa acreditar se não quiser, mas eu sei e me arrependi. Tanto que Sherlock está aqui são e salvo! E de coleira nova, inclusive! – disse e ele sorriu cínico. – Não sei por que reclama, você o teve de volta...

- O que quis dizer com isso? – perguntou interessado.

- Tive um beagle igualzinho ao Sherlock quando era criança... – respondeu tristemente.

- Ah, ta bom! – murmurou Harry rindo. – E o que aconteceu com ele? Hum, sumiu? Morreu, porque passou perfume demais nele? – indagava irônico.

- Sim, ele morreu! Agora eu vou embora... – disse ela com a voz diferente e séria.

- Desculpe, eu não queria que soasse dessa maneira... – justificou ele levantando-se assim como ela.

- Ah claro que não queria! Como você saberia que a "coração de pedra" aqui teve um bichinho de estimação!

- Foi mal! – se desculpou novamente. – Mas... Mas me fala do seu cachorro, como era o nome dele? – perguntou e Hermione virou-se para ele. Hesitou e suspirou fundo.

- Pipoca. – disse ela e Harry sorriu – Eu sei, é um nome brega, mas tinha tudo a ver com a personalidade dele. Pipoca não parava quieto um segundo! O ganhei quando tinha 11 anos, foi presente do meu pai. Ele acreditava que eu era uma menina muito solitária...

- E era?

- Sim, apesar de sempre viver rodeada de pessoas...- confessou, e desviou os olhos, quando notou que ele estava mais interessado e perdera o ar de irritação. - Ah! Mas que coisa, não sei por que estou te contando tudo isso!

- É, nem eu sei por que estou curioso em escutar. – replicou ele no mesmo tom nervoso. – É estranho conversarmos assim, civilizadamente, não acha?

- Sim, é muito estranho! – admitiu, mexendo nos cabelos.

- Agora sei por que Sherlock gosta tanto de você... – disse com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Sabe, e por quê?

- Digamos que ele é um cachorro muito perspicaz e naturalmente enxergou o vazio que você têm desde pirralha por causa do Pipoca. – disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Ele te disse isso? – indagou e riram. - Você é ridículo, Dr. Dolittle!

- Piadista agora? Achei que este posto quem ocupava fosse eu. – concluiu ele sorrindo de uma maneira que ela não lhe negara o mesmo.

- Estou com um pouquinho de bom humor.

- Claro, teve sua vingança, mas continua falando do Pipoca, parece que ele te deixa com um "pouquinho" de bom humor.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e continuou: - Eu o adorava, na verdade eu o amava. Era tão pequeno quando chegou pra mim, até Gina tinha ciúmes dele. Todos os dias ele me esperava voltar do colégio no portão da minha casa – contou ela, nostálgica, sentindo uma pontinha de saudade lhe invadir aos poucos. – Mas num "belo" dia ele não estava lá como de costume...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou movido pela curiosidade – Se quiser contar é claro...

- O dia estava estranho. Todos estavam estranhos. Minha mãe, meu padrasto, minha irmã e os empregados. Ninguém me contou nada, procurei por ele em todos os cantos, mas ele não estava em parte alguma. Mais tarde ouvi a cozinheira comentar o acidente com a ajudante.

- Acidente? – indagou a esmo.

- Minha mãe ao sair da garagem o atropelou. Eu nem sequer pude me despedir dele... Chorei por vários dias, trancada no meu quarto, fiquei até doente! – disse com a voz pesarosa. As lembranças traziam sentimentos amargos. Seus olhos começavam a adquirir um brilho diferente.

- Surpreendente!

- Não seja irônico! – ralhou ela.

- Não estou sendo apenas é... Surpreendente! – comentou e Hermione soltou o ar pesadamente.

- Quando você disse que Sherlock era mais que um cachorro, eu me vi falando a mesma coisa pra minha mãe quando Pipoca morreu. – confidenciou abatida – Eu sinto muito ter causado tanto transtorno, não vou mais coloca-lo no meio de nossa guerra pessoal! – Harry mantinha seus olhos fixos nela. Suas palavras o cativaram de maneira admirável. A sala consumiu-se por um silêncio. – Não vai dizer nada?

- Vou beijar você agora... – sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Você...?

Suas palavras então foram abafadas pelos lábios cálidos e macios de Harry.

Hermione nem tivera como fugir, fora tomada pelo assombro com o roçar de lábios. Um ato ousado diante da hostilidade de ambos. Os lábios do moreno desprendiam as mais inusitadas reações na mulher. Todo o corpo de Hermione fora invadido por um torpor e o coração demonstrava muito além do esperado. O veterinário puxou-a mais para perto de si, sentindo assim a fragrância feminina de rosas.

Cingiu um dos braços em volta da fina cintura da modelo que estremecera ainda mais. O toque dele em sua pele era firme e decidido. A morena entreabrira os lábios, insinuante. Harry então aproveitara o descuido intencional para aprofundar o beijo. Ele sentia-se inflamar e Hermione já não sentia outra coisa, senão o desejo tomar conta de si. Poderia jurar que ele também se sentia como ela. Ambos estavam acometidos pelas emoções inebriantes do momento.

Nem sequer lembravam de outros sentimentos mútuos. A implicância e o desafeto foram deixados para trás com a união dos lábios ávidos. Como se pudesse agarrar-se mais a ela, Harry acolheu-a ainda mais pra perto de si. Acabando com o possível vazio deixado com a primeira investida. Poderia ouvir o coração acelerado dela, se não fosse o seu próprio a fazer um barulho ensurdecedor dentro do peito. Sem perceberem caminharam até que o balcão entre a sala e a cozinha os deteve. Harry pressionou-a contra o mármore. A mão que prendia Hermione pela cintura caminhou até chegar à nuca da morena, onde se afundou nos longos e cintilantes cachos.

A mulher mantinha as mãos sobre o peito musculoso que arfava desejoso. Sentia os músculos rijos mesmo sobre a camisa que ele vestia. Quase sem ar Harry afastou brevemente os lábios dos dela. Olhou-a e a vira murmurar em protesto. Sua boca ardia, assim como a vontade de continuar a beijá-lo. Nem conseguia mais raciocinar; muito menos esconder o que sentia.

O moreno sorriu quando ela fechou os olhos, frustrada, com a interrupção. Após um longo suspiro dela, o veterinário tomou novamente posse dos lábios submissos de Hermione. Beijaram-se até perderem novamente o ar e os limites.

Sherlock latiu quando um gato atravessou a mureta da sacada, trazendo ambos de volta à realidade. A modelo o empurrou, e caminhou nervosamente para longe dele, e para perto da porta.

Nem mesmo vira quando a blusa fora aberta! Céus!

Ela tremia tentando fechar os botões novamente. Não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer. Não acreditava que se rendera tão facilmente.

Harry encostou-se no balcão cruzando os braços numa expressão divertida. Sorria de modo vitorioso. Saíra realmente vitorioso, pois a deixara totalmente sem ação. Mas não poderia deixar de pensar no que ela também o fizera sentir.

Um beijo apenas e Hermione fora capaz de despertar o que nenhuma outra havia conseguido. Ela respirou fundo se recompondo. Passou as mãos nos cabelos ajeitando-os. Respirava com dificuldades e olhou-o com incredulidade. Harry estava se divertindo com a situação, dava pra ver no brilho dos olhos verdes que a fitavam jocosos.

A morena virou-se para em seguida mira-lo novamente. Abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas não conseguia proferir som algum.

- Nunca mais me beije, ok?! – bradou ela pausadamente com a voz fraca.

- Digo o mesmo pra você, porque na verdade foi você quem me agarrou. – disse sorrindo maroto.

- Agarrei nada! – protestou ela – Não tenho culpa se você é um... É um... Tarado, que se aproveitou de mim!

- "Você" me seduziu com essa historia de cachorrinho na infância!

- Não acredito, ainda acha que não é verdade?! – exclamou ela e Harry deu de ombros. – Acabou de virar o mesmo idiota de sempre! Vai pro inferno Potter!

- De novo? – perguntou desdenhoso – Vão enjoar de mim por lá.

- Acho que nossa trégua, acabou! Estamos novamente em guerra, adeus seu boçal!

- Boa noite, Mione! – disse sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. – E obrigada por "tudo" dessa vez...

- Cretino, eu te odeio mesmo!

- Ah... que pena, justo agora que eu estava gostando de você! – comentou e ela saiu batendo a porta do apartamento sem olhar para ele.

Sherlock latiu novamente assustado com o barulho. Caminhou até onde estava o dono e parou ao seu lado, com as patas chamou atenção de Harry.

– É, eu estou gostando mesmo dela, mas só um pouquinho. Não conte pra ninguém...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 – Lindo, sexy e perfeito ex-namorado.**

- Pensei que você fosse morar lá com o Potter. Demorou tanto! – exclamou Luna quando Hermione fechou a porta de seu apartamento. – Por isso, tomei a liberdade de escolher uma camisola pra eu dormir, se importa? – perguntou e Hermione nada respondera. Ela caminhou depressa e sentou-se no sofá, estava ofegante, e Luna preocupou-se – Mione, o que houve? Você está pálida...

A loira sentou-se ao lado da amiga e pegou uma de suas mãos. Estava fria e com vestígios de suor. Olhou-a e Hermione a encarou, depois desviou os olhos para um móvel qualquer em seu campo de visão tentando dissipar de sua mente qualquer vestígio do que acontecera na casa de Harry.

- Foi tudo culpa daquele cachorro sem noção! Se eu não tivesse ficado com pena dele... _Eu_, ou melhor, _nós_ não teríamos corrido o risco de sermos presas por seduzir um menor de idade, e o Potter... Ele não... Ele... – ela falava, calmamente, apesar de estar com os sentimentos a flor da pele, mas calou-se de repente.

- Ele o que? – perguntou apreensiva, e Hermione olhava o nada. – Gritou com você? Ameaçou você? Ah já sei! Vai te processar?

- Não! – exclamou Hermione virando-se para ela – Ele... ele me beijou!

- Ah! – Luna soltou um gritinho que foi abafado pelas mãos em seguida. – Aha ele te beijou?!

- Sim, foi isso que ouviu, não foi?

- Ai! Gina vai amar saber disso. Você beijando o "inimigo gostoso"!

- Traidora! – bradou Hermione levantando-se – Se contar pra ela ou pra mais alguém que o paspalho me beijou, eu conto pra todo mundo que você usa aparelho móvel nos dentes, e o videozinho que comprava isso vai parar no_ youtube_! – ameaçou ela.

- Você é muito perversa. – reclamou a outra – Eu com uma notícia dessas e não posso contar pra ninguém? – indagou a esmo e Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em negação. – Isso é injusto! E eu só uso aparelho durante a noite.

- Experimente então botar a boca no trombone! O que quer? Dar uma de Rita Skeeter?!

- Não me desrespeite dessa maneira! – ralhou ela séria, mas depois sorriu de modo cúmplice. – Então... Ele beija bem?

- Ah, mas que pergunta! – desconversou a morena corando.

- É! Ele beija... – concluiu - Você amou esse beijo, Mione! Até ficou corada... – comentou Luna que se levantou e fora até a amiga – Que bonitinho... – acrescentou apertando as bochechas vermelhas de Hermione.

- Pare com isso! Eca! – tirou as mãos de Luna num solavanco – Eu vou lavar minha boca com detergente até o gosto daquele idiota sair!

- Ah! Duvido que um homem com aquele porte beije mal, não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

- É claro que não! Digo, hum... – pigarreou desviando os olhos de Luna que sorria discreta. – Eu... Eu tenho namorado! Tenho consciência de que esse detalhe não teria me impedido de gostar, "caso" eu tivesse gostado, mas eu não gostei! Eu detestei! Ele é muito...

- Lindo? Sexy? Resumindo: Perfeito?

- Cai na real Di-Lua! Volte para este planeta. De qual Potter estamos falando? Aposto que não é o mesmo... E continuo afirmando tenho um lindo, sexy e perfeito namorado!

- Josh? Aquele obtuso que só sabe quebrar guitarras em cima de um palco?! – alfinetou a loira – Volte para este planeta, Hermione Granger! Josh não pode ser considerado um perfeito namorado, admita que não sente nada além de atração por ele!

- Está treinando pra psicóloga ou roteirista de novela? Josh e eu temos uma ótima relação, está bem? E não vou discutir "esta" relação com você!

- E quando vai fazer isso com ele?

- Já chega Luna! Estou brava demais para pensar nisso!

- Brava porque se amarrou no beijo, e se odeia por isso?

- Boa noite, Luna!

* * *

A festa de noivado de Gina enfim aconteceria. Hermione estava um poço de ansiedade, ainda mais com a irmã matracando em seus ouvidos. Adorava as festas que sua mãe organizava e aquela não seria diferente. Optara por dormir na casa de Ivy, assim evitaria atrasos e a imprensa.

Acordara cedo neste dia e dera mais uma olhada em seu belíssimo vestido colocado com bastante zelo dentro do closet do quarto de hóspedes. Um modelo exuberante de cor vinho. Ajudou a mãe com os últimos detalhes e logo a tarde chegou trazendo com ela os convidados.

Parentes e Amigos. De ambos os lados encheram o jardim da Mansão de Aléxis e Ivy.

Hermione então conhecera os pais do cunhado. Não simpatizara muito com os dois. No entanto Gina é quem iria fazer parte da família deles e não ela. Então pra quê se aborrecer com a antipatia dos sogros da irmã?

A festa corria animada e segundo os planos da mãe.

Hermione conversava com sua tia Penny. A irmã de sua mãe, não era em nada parecida com ela. Era tão branca, e tinha cabelos mais escuros do que os de Ivy.

_"Pobrezinha, deve ter vivido as sombras da mamãe."_

Terminou de conversar com a tia, que não media qualidades sobre tudo. No entanto Hermione fizera questão de sair o mais depressa, antes que o assunto chegasse à prima Ruth. Sinceramente! O que a tia pensava ao dizer que Ruth era muito inteligente e que em breve seria a chefe na empresa onde trabalhava? Preconceito na própria família?

_"Não! Era despeito mesmo."_ - Pensou ela mais uma vez com pena da tia. – _"Nem todos os cosméticos da Terra fariam uma melhora em Ruth. Coitadinha!"._

Certamente beleza não era fruto da genética.

Dissipou os pensamentos, e parou no mesmo lugar, estarrecida. Não era possível o que seus olhos estavam vendo!

Nem ali no reduto do lar de sua mãe, ele não a deixaria?!

Estreitou os olhos e agarrou uma taça de champanhe do garçom que passava por ela.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?! – indagou Hermione que de longe avistara a cabeleira negra do vizinho, no entanto, em vez de fugir, fora até ele tirar satisfações pela "invasão a domicilio".

Harry virou-se para ela sorrindo. Uau! Ela estava deslumbrante, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Seus olhos não paravam de querer contemplá-la.

- Nossa você está linda. – murmurou ele abaixando o copo - Adivinhou que vinho é minha cor preferida?

- Não mude de assunto, o que faz aqui?! – insistiu irritada com os olhares de Harry sobre si e seu vestido, mais sobre seu decote.

- Fui convidado. Na verdade sou convidado de honra, _padrinho _do noivo! E você... É penetra?

- Não seu tonto! Sou irmã da noiva e por acaso também tenho certa "honra" nessa festa, eu sou _madrinha_!

- O que? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha – Deixe-me ver se entendi: Gina é sua irmã?

- Além de burro ficou surdo?

- Impossível – murmurou ele bebericando o conteúdo de seu copo – Impossível mesmo que vocês duas tenham saído da mesma mãe! – ela abriu a boca indignada.

Sabia que Gina e ela eram muito diferentes, mas um disparate desses. Era ridículo! Somente ele poderia dizer algo desse tipo. Irmãos poderiam ser diferentes, ainda mais se tivessem progenitores distintos. Como era o caso delas.

- Sabe que eu também já me fiz uma pergunta como essa... – argumentou o homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis se aproximando dos dois, sem dar chance de Hermione retrucar, ela então sorriu, mudando sua expressão. – Hermione tem o sangue quente do pai. O sangue espanhol corre furioso por essas veias, não é mesmo querida?

- Sírius! – exclamou ela, abraçando o homem que sorria gentil – Que saudades estava de você...

- Sim, faz mesmo um bom tempo que não nos vemos, ou falamos. Também morri de saudades suas e de Gina. Digamos que de Ivy também.

- Você gosta mesmo do perigo, hum? – indagou ela dando um leve soco no ombro dele – Deixe Aléxis ouvir isso!

- Isso? Que estou com saudades suas, ou de sua mãe?

- Bobo! Sabe do que me refiro...

- O grego me esfolaria vivo, não é? – perguntou sorrindo maroto.

- Não... Ele pagaria alguém para fazer isso! – respondeu rindo. Harry observava aos dois, atento.

- Hum... Já conhece Harry? – perguntou Sírius olhando-o.

- Achei que me ignorariam pra sempre! – comentou ele arrancando uma risada do homem. Hermione, porém, revirou os olhos.

- Pra mim não seria nenhum sacrifício!

- Oras! Hermione, não traga nossos conflitos pessoais para o público, deixe-os no nosso prédio, quietinhos... – pediu ele como a uma criança. – Você tem que supera-los.

- Eu?! Francamente, você bebeu muito uísque, Potter!

- _Harry_? Hum... – indagou Sírius baixinho e alheio a pequena discussão. – Ah! Então você é o _Harry da Hermione_? O vizinho irritante? Estou certo?

- Sim, acho que é assim que ela me considera – respondeu olhando-a fixamente – E ela é minha vizinha mais irritante ainda!

- Espera, de onde se conhecem? – perguntou Hermione ignorando-o novamente.

- Sírius é meu padrinho, Mione... – respondeu Harry com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Oh! Coitadinho dele! – exclamou ela sorrindo cinicamente para ele.

- Nunca comentou nada sobre mim Sírius? – questionou o moreno virando-se para o padrinho - Que lástima, você é mesmo um padrinho desnaturado!

- Me perdoe a indelicadeza, mas você sabe, fiquei pouco tempo casado com Ivy, não tive chance de apresentar meus entes queridos, e naquela época mantínhamos pouco contato. – comentou ele e Harry riu. – Mas que mundinho pequeno, não?

- Nem me fale, além de ter que aturar este aí morando no mesmo prédio que eu, ele ainda é seu afilhado, e pra completar o chato é amigo do noivo da minha irmã. Vê se pode uma infelicidade dessas?! Com licença, depois conversamos mais Sírius. – disse e saiu.

- Ela me ama. – comentou Harry rindo.

- Ah,com certeza! – afirmou o homem também rindo.

* * *

- Oh! olha só quem venho para nos deliciar com a sua ilustre presença – comentou Gina e todos a sua volta olharam para a entrada.

- Hum... _Josh a maçã vermelhinha do rock_ – disse Harry e a morena o fulminou com o olhar.

- Harry! Eu adorei o apelido! – exclamou Gina rindo com os outros. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ah, eu também! – apoiou Luna.

- Traidoras! – murmurou Hermione antes de sair. Harry sorriu forçadamente quando a viu se jogar nos braços do namorado.

O que estava havendo com ele? Com ciúmes dela?

- Josh! – acrescentou ela beijando-o nos lábios.

- Oi Mione... – disse ele meio sem jeito quando separaram-se – Não sabia que tinha uma festa por aqui.

- Me desculpe não ter avisado, mas achei que você só voltaria a Londres daqui a duas semanas.

- Resolvi voltar mais cedo. Como você está?

- Eu estou ótima, é a festa de noivado da Gina, não está linda? Foi mamãe que organizou!

- Está excelente, será que poderíamos conversar em outro lugar. Preciso falar uma coisa muito importante pra você. – disse e suspirou fundo.

- Pode falar aqui mesmo, ninguém está prestando atenção na gente. – falou sorrindo.

- Er... bem, você andou lendo alguns tablóides por esses dias? – indagou receoso. – Porque a história não é bem assim... eles aumentaram muito! Virou uma bola de neve!

- Do que está falando Josh? – perguntou intrigada.

Ele estava muito estranho. Como uma pedra de gelo, nunca havia se comportado dessa maneira. Muito menos depois de retornar de uma turnê.

- Ele está falando _disso_! – exclamou Ivy parando perto de Hermione e entregando uma revista a filha.

- Mamãe? – indagou assustada. – O que... - Pegou a revista e assustou-se ainda mais com o que tinha na manchete. Abaixou o olhar para ela, olhou com mais atenção. Não podia ser! – O que é isso? Uma brincadeira?

- É a dura realidade minha filha! – disse Ivy a ela, a mulher virou-se para Josh e ele pôde ver que a raiva brilhava nos olhos igualmente castanhos dela. – Agora se ponha pra fora da minha casa! E nunca mais volte a incomodar Hermione, estamos entendidos?!

- Querida se acalme – pediu Aléxis, já que despertavam a curiosidade dos presentes.

- Josh? – indagou Hermione, pasma, olhando-o em busca de uma resposta.

- Mione, eu iria te contar...

- Ah! Iria, mas os paparazzi foram mais rápidos, não?! – questionou irônica.

- Hermione, por favor...

- Vá embora rapaz! Não é bem vindo aqui – disparou Ivy.

- Eles precisam conversar Ivy, que tal meu escritório? – ponderou Aléxis.

* * *

- Crystal Banks?! – berrou Hermione assim que fechara a porta do escritório.

- Eu sinto muito, aconteceu...

- É aconteceu! Aconteceu o inevitável, não foi Josh?

- Eu iria mesmo te contar, mas vazou na imprensa, eu não pude fazer nada!

- Como você é cínico, cretino! Argh! – exclamou ela, com os olhos marejados – Porque fez isso? Se não estava satisfeito comigo, me dissesse, e não esperasse os tablóides fizessem isso!

- Eu já te expliquei Mione, eu não queria magoar você, mas...

- Não diga mais nada! Nunca ninguém quer me magoar, no entanto, acabam por fazê-lo igualmente me escondendo as coisas! Qual será a próxima manchete amanhã? Hum?

- Vou me casar com ela.

- O que? – sussurrou sentando-se no sofá do escritório do padrasto. Olhou para ele, humilhada.

- Me perdoe. – pediu ele – Você é muito legal, e foi bom namorar você, mas... Não temos mais "química" Hermione, nosso namoro virou rotina há muito, e você sabe que gosto de algo que me fascine cada dia...

- E eu não sou capaz de fascinar você... – disse num sussurro. Engoliu o choro e o encarou. Não se mostraria fraca diante a ele. – Tudo bem Josh... Você tem todo o direito de procurar alguém que o faça feliz e "fascinado"...

- Desculpe...

- Eu disse que está tudo bem, agora pode ir embora! E seja imensamente infeliz com aquela loira dos... dos infernos! Passar bem, maçã vermelhinha do rock!!!

- O que? – indagou, mas ela fora tão rápida ao sair da sala, que nem mesmo escutara.

Não queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Josh iria se casar com Crystal! E ainda por cima a traição saíra em todos os tablóides.

_"E onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ah! Estava tentando recuperar o cachorro... e... Droga! Ele não tinha o direito!"_

Pensava ela reprimindo as crescentes lagrimas. Sabia que agora e ali estaria a salvo, mas seria somente colocar os pés para fora da casa, que seria fuzilada pela multidão de repórteres famintos! E, no entanto não poderia desmentir nada.

Andou entre os convidados tentando não chamar atenção. Queria ficar sozinha, tanto, que fez um gesto para que a mãe a deixasse quando esta quisera se aproximar. Desceu as escadas que ficavam perto da piscina, e fora para seu lugar favorito. Uma espécie de segundo jardim, onde Ivy cultivava suas flores exóticas e o mantinha em perfeito estado e harmonia.

Ficou ali olhando para o nada um longo tempo. As lágrimas desciam silenciosas. Nunca fora tão humilhada assim, não precisava daquilo!

Odiava Josh... Odiava Crystal... Odiava tudo!

Detestava até a si mesma. Deveria ter ouvido Luna e Gina. Não deveria ter deixado esse relacionamento chegar tão longe. Agora não estaria sofrendo a rejeição.

Sempre seria sozinha.

Nunca encontraria alguém para dividir suas alegrias, e todo o resto. Gina encontrara alguém, sua mãe também. E a ela só restaria ser a solteira. Não que fosse ficar com esse status definitivamente, poderia ter qualquer homem, mas era justamente isso! Não queria qualquer um.

Esperava um homem que a amasse pelo que era por dentro, não que só desejasse o corpo esbelto!

Sentou-se no balanço de madeira e ficou a olhar o nada por alguns minutos. Suas lágrimas desciam taciturnas.

- Mione? – chamou Gina. A morena limpou as lagrimas de seus olhos vermelhos e a encarou.

- Oi... – murmurou enquanto a irmã sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Mione, eu sinto tanto...

- Porque Gina? Porque ninguém é capaz de me amar? – indagou chorosa, encostando a cabeça no ombro da irmã. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa refrescar seu rosto.

- Não diga isso, existem tantas pessoas que a amam, mamãe e eu não contamos? – disse carinhosa.

- Não falo desse amor, você sabe... Eu nunca dou sorte, primeiro Grant e agora Josh... Sempre vou ser abandonada por algum homem, até mesmo meu pai me deixou!

- Ele se foi, mas não teve escolha, você sabe. E tenho certeza de que ele não escolheria deixá-la. Mamãe sempre disse que ele a amava mais do que tudo Hermione. Queria eu que meu pai detivesse esse amor por mim...

- Mas agora você tem o Draco. Ele te ama! E vão ser felizes para sempre, enquanto eu vou ser a tia Mione, quando seus filhos nascerem. E... Vou envelhecer sem ter alguém ao meu lado! – exclamou ela.

- Não pensei que você... Bem, você nunca demonstrou essa vontade. Mas creio que não conheça o futuro, e não sabe o que ele lhe reserva. Vai saber, se ano que vem você já não encontrou seu amor verdadeiro, e eu vou ser a tia Gina, hum?

- Argh! Não diga besteiras... Eu não quero e não vou apaixonar de novo!

- Sei que você é imune a estrias e celulites, mas não é imune a isso irmãzinha! – brincou Gina. – Só não encontrou o cara certo ainda, mas vai encontrá-lo. Eu encontrei Draco, e nem saio tanto como você... – comentou e as duas riram.

- É você teve sorte... Sempre teve!

- E você também terá... seja paciente. Agora enxugue estas lágrimas, não quero a minha irmã mais linda, com a cara inchada por que chorou por um idiota! Se eu pudesse quebraria a guitarra na própria cabeça dele.

- Boba... Mas acredita que o chamei de maçã vermelhinha do rock?!

- Jura? – disse e gargalhou – Ta aí Mione, tem um super gato na festa, que por acaso criou este apelido e está livre, quem sabe ele não é...

- Deus me livre do Potter! Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas! – a repreendeu, fazendo o que a irmã pedira. – Vou ao meu quarto, retocar a maquiagem, já nos vemos...

* * *

- Olá...

- O que quer Potter? Veio rir de mim?

- Rir? – indagou e ela balançou a cabeça desajeitada – Não, sinto lhe informar, mas vim aqui, apenas para conversar...

- Conversar? Nós dois? Não mesmo! – disse ela e riu – Já reparou que não podemos conversar civilizadamente?

- Se você quiser... Eu não me importo de te ouvir um pouquinho, sinceramente qualquer coisa é melhor que sua tia querendo arrumar um marido para sua prima solteirona.

- Coitada da titia Penny... Se ela soubesse da sua reputação... Pelo menos ela tenta. Quem sabe um dia ela consegue desencalhar minha prima. Que convenhamos é a maior baranga! – disse e riu alto – Shii! Ela não pode ouvir isso! – tapou a boca e Harry sorriu.

- Se você diz...

- É eu digo, e digo mais! Sabe, você tinha razão.

- Sobre o que?

- Oras! Sobre o Josh, meu _ex-namorado frutinha_! – falou ela tirando as sandálias, jogando-as de lado. Pegou a garrafa de champanhe, e bebeu um gole no gargalo. – Ele era meio... meio... – dizia ela fazendo gestos com as mãos girando o polegar para baixo. Harry gargalhou. – É sério... Acredite!

- Eu tenho que te dizer isso. Eu a avisei, tinha algo errado com ele. – comentou e Hermione soltou um muxoxo.

- Se tinha! Eu devia mesmo ter ouvido você... você é inteligente Harry, e bonito também... – disse e riu novamente – Uma vez eu falei pra Gina, que se o seu totozinho não tivesse comido meu sapato, eu teria amado, aos dois! É eu teria! – acrescentou suspirando, e o moreno sorriu. – Ai! Mas o mal já está feito, agora acredito que Josh seja mesmo gay! – falou e começou a "chorar".

- É sério que teria nos amado? – perguntou maroto olhando-a. Estava mais linda que nunca. A luz da lua iluminava os cabelos dela que estavam soltos agora. O vestido vinho acentuava a pele morena. Ela então rira e encostou-se na grade.

- Não! É mentira... Eu disse isso pra você se sentir o tal... e ficar convencido como sempre! – respondeu sorrindo enviesado. Depois ficou séria. Olhou para ele e Harry sentiu-se como da outra vez. Sentiu-se como naquele dia em que a beijara.

- Você está bem? – indagou. - "Eu é que não estou nada bem" – pensou ele sarcástico.

- Porque não estaria? Livrei-me do Josh, sem quebrar uma mísera unha. Ah! – exclamou alto – Se quiser chamá-lo de maçã vermelhinha do rock, fique a vontade. Eu sei o quanto é legal dizer isso, porque eu falei isso a ele hoje!!! – terminou rindo. Harry a acompanhou nas gargalhadas.

- Não acha que já bebeu champanhe demais? – perguntou quando ela novamente bebeu.

- É simplesmente impossível beber champanhe demais! Aprenda isso Harry... – disse ela sorrindo, subiu na cadeira e resolvera sentar-se na beirada da grade. Ela riu se balançando. Harry adiantou-se, caso precisasse interceder pela segurança dela.

- Por que não desce daí Hermione, hum?

- Não! Deixe-me, eu gosto do ventinho daqui. – sorriu. O vento balançou seus cabelos. – Sou eu que estou aqui e não você. Pare de ser chato!

- Sim, é você mesma que está aí. Por isso estou preocupado!

- Eu não vou me jogar, se isso te preocupa! Josh não merece que eu vire panqueca – comentou rindo. – Oh meu Deus! Isso aqui é alto! – exclamou olhando para baixo. – Olha só as pessoas, lá embaixo... Gina!

- Hermione, por favor, desça daí! – pediu ele começando a se preocupar.

- Ah! Ela não me viu... – disse desolada. – Já disse que não vou descer se quiser me tire daqui a força. – desafiou-o.

- Certo, é exatamente isso que vou fazer! – Harry avançou na direção dela pegando-a nos braços e tirando-a da beirada da grade. Hermione abafou um gritinho. Ela deixou-se levar pelo momento. Encostou a cabeça nos ombros largos dele e fechou os olhos.

- Você é cheiroso... – disse após inspirar o perfume masculino. – É... É sim!

- Obrigado. Lembre-me de oferecer champanhe a você mais vezes. – disse sorrindo, colocou-a no chão e caminharam até a saleta.

- Estou sendo sincera. Isso é bom, não é? – indagou sentando-se no pequeno sofá de tecido fino.

- Nas atuais circunstâncias, sim. Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

- Já estou em casa bobinho – respondeu e riu. – A sandália, estou descalça. – acrescentou apontando para elas.

- É claro, eu pego.

- E estou horrível! – exclamou olhando-se no espelho a sua frente. – Deve ser por isso que Josh me trocou. Você me acha feia? Eu não sou feia, mas ele disse que queria alguém que o fascinasse!

- Esperava outra coisa de alguém "suspeito" como ele? – indagou e ela riu ainda mais – Você não é feia, de jeito nenhum, se fosse uma bruxa, estaria desempregada. Não existem vagas no ramo que trabalha para mulheres feias.

- Sim, você tem razão. Mas estou sem namorado como a minha... – disse e olhou para os lados – minha prima baranga. – sussurrou, enquanto ele lhe colocava as sandálias. Ela tinha belos pés. Pequenos apesar de sua estatura e muito delicados.

- Pronto, está devidamente calçada Cinderela. – brincou ele. – No entanto duvido que consiga andar.

- Mas é claro que consigo! Mesmo eu tendo bebido "só um pouquinho" de champanhe ainda posso andar de salto alto, quer ver? – perguntou ela e se levantou rapidamente se desequilibrando em seguida. Harry a amparou.

- Certo, eu ajudo você.

- Você é bem legal, quando não está tentando me enlouquecer. – confessou ela sorrindo.

- É, você está mesmo bêbada. – comentou ele e Hermione gargalhou alto.

- Estou... – riu-se – Isso não é terrível?

- Depende...

* * *

_**N/A: Obrigada as pessoas que deixaram seus reviews, brigadaaaa, e beijos.**_

_**Até a proxima atualização.**_


End file.
